Rebellion
Chapter 1 ' ' Effie snapped her eyes open and she examined her surroundings, the walls were mossy bricks with a forestry scent. She could only be in one place, the dungeon in the kingdom she was destined to lead. Her hands collided with the reinforced wood door as the guard slid open a slot at his eyelevel, about her forehead. “Let me out this instant” she demanded “Sorry mistress, your father’s order is to keep you here until he has the time to deal with your antics” the guard said. The guard had shoulder length hair, cut evenly and a iron helmet. He had a dismayed expression. She had a nice cell compared to the others, she knew because she had played hide and seek down here in her youth. She had a decent bed and a mirror. She was wearing her robe. The robe was past the knee length and the neckline didnt show her collarbones. The sleves were fitted at the shoulder but extremely open at the wrist. Her hair was white and fluffy. Her hair reached the bottom of the robe and it was tied at her neck but was poofy after the ribbon. Her pale elven features stared back at her in the mirror as she recalled why she was thrown here in the first place. Effie had fled the kingdom and had been living with a witch coven and her best friend cosoco. nymphs were forbidden from talking to any other race. “Get my father down here at once, thats an order” effie said, straightening her posture with a stern look filled with determination. “O-Ok” the guard stammered running off in haste. Effie then kicked the lock on the door and it effortlessly swung open. Effie had mastered the nymph fighting art that had been passed down for centuries. She walked out of the cell and stretched as she walked up the spiral stairs. Damn, where's my broadsword? That broadsword had been forged in the heat of the demon kingdom, fused with goddess grass, enchanted by the witches, kissed by the mermaids and binded by fairies. It had been carved with her name by the nymphs. Effie walked into her father’s room and smiled at him. “What the hell. I had you in the dungeon with a guard” the king of the nymphs replied. He had floor lengths light blond hair and a light green robe. “I simply distracted the guard and kicked the lock” effie replied and played with her hair “I want my sword back father” she added, cooly. “Well it's not here. Effie i can't have you off frolicking with witches and fornicating with humans” the tall elvish man explained “I wasn't fornicating with humans” she grumbled “Well you know the rules. You are to be made queen. You will be ladylike and reserved, like your mother was” her father said “Why can’t i live how I want father? Why can't i fight and hunt and-” “HUNT? EFFIE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WERE YOU HUNTING WITH THE HUMANS?” her father cut her off, outraged “KILLING ANIMALS IS FORBIDDEN! YOU KNOW THE RULES STOP REBELLING” “I want to live with cosoco, even if it means the wrath of the nymphs.” effie turned her back to her father and started towards the door “You want your sword right?” her father said. Effie just walked out. She walked out and down to the street. The townsfolk bowed and stared. She was gone by sundown. She lay in a hollow tree wrapped in her robe. She heard twigs rustle and saw a deer, warm blood coursing through its body, effie took off the robe, now naked and pounced on the deer. She ripped out its throat and started eating the creature’s body. She picked up the carcass and walked to the stream. Effie rinsed the blood off her and washed the body of the animal. She managed to get out of nymph territory by dawn. Effie found a small human village and walked into a shop. She looked around she saw filled bookshelves lining the walls, round tables and a counter. At one of the tables she saw a woman wearing a nymph style top with very wide knee length shorts, her plum hair was short. “Hi ma’m where did you get that top? I love it so much” effie said and the woman turned her hair, she had glasses on but her eyes looked distant and she replied “Oh, uh i-i got it f-from a woman with long white hair. It had p-purple undertones and she said she had to get rid of it” “INDIGO” effie gasped recognizing the description. It could only be her oldest sister. “I-Im not I-Indigo” the woman stammered she got up and ran out the door, effie ran after her. “Hey please. I need information on that woman please. I knew her and i was told she-she was dead” effie choked on the last words as she lept at the woman, they both fell to the ground. “Look, kid i'll talk to you, alone.” she woman said in a hushed tone, pulling effie’s sleves and walked into a narrow staircase. At the top the woman unlocked a door and walked in with effie. They sat on a moss couch “You want to know about indigo? Why and how did you know her?” the woman said. Her kind, shy attitude replaced by a cold defensive one. “She was close to me. And i want to find her, you seem to think she was alive.” effie said, not wanting to reveal her true status to a human. “Well if she WAS alive don’t you think she wouldn't want you to know, since she hid it from you?” the woman demanded “BITCH DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE WAS? IF YOUR SUCH AN EXPERT ON HER SPECIES HOW WOULD YOU RECOGNIZE MY HAIR LENGTH” her emotional outburst shocked the woman “Your her sister, effie. Once she left you would be the next heir. But since your here it's obvious rose will lead.”the woman said` “Rose is dead” effie stated. “W-what?” the woman choked on the statement. “She's not dead, Indigo why would you go to such lengths to hide your identity?” effie stated to her older sister “h-OH that statement was a test. And i didnt want to be there anymore i have friends here. You have 2 options, help me or die. Because who knows how many people you'll tell im alive”indigo informed her sister “What do you need?”effie grumbled “Your coming to area 13 with me” “WHAT? That's the humans’ experimentation facility they take other races! We can't go there well be captured”effie shouted “I have an ally there. She can help you with what YOU need. I doubt you left the kingdom for nothing.” indigo retorted “Fine. when do we leave?” she asked “Tomorrow at dawn, we will get there as the sun is setting. You can sleep here” indigo replied Chapter 2 ' ' Effie opened her eyes as she was shaken awake. “Jeez let me get up and get dressed be out in like 10 minutes” effie whined. “Fine, but no later” indigo begrudgingly accepted. Effie put on her robe and tied her hair back. “Hey i don't have my sword so-” effie stopped as she saw her sister holding the sword she had been missing so much “I snagged it when the knights grabbed you” indigo muttered They exited the building. Indigo’s sword in its compact form and effie’s under her kakasha, wich is the formal name for the robe she wore. They walked for hours as they neared the facility they heard something. “Who are you and what is your business in area 13?” a woman's voice asked. This woman was in a dark eggplant robe. It covered the top half of her face . her feet don't touch the ground she was hovering in the air. “What the hell? Area 13 is a magic experimentation facility why would they hire a non-human?” indigo demanded an explanation. Indigo had a half mask it covered her nose all the way to where her tunic started. Her hair made it look like she was human. “Who are you and what is your business in area 13” the mage re-stated the question. “We-” effie was cut off as indigo’s sword extended, effie caught on and pulled hers out too. “We don't want trouble, let us go or we will leak the info that there's a inhuman employee” “I don't think i can let you go, alive that is” the mage said. Her voice monotone and ice cold effie jumped at her swinging the sword but the mage teleported quickly, letting the sword hit the hard dry dirt. The mage chanted something and pins shot from her sleves pinning the two nymphs down. “The girl with the frizzy white hair, your a nymph correct?’ the mage asked dryly “Yeah, so what?” effie spat back “Nymphs sell for quite a bit on the black market. The other one, who are you and why are you with this nymph traitor?” the mage interrogated the two “I have business in area 13, the nymph promised me safe passage to area 13, it appears she lied” indigo replied, a mean undertone building up in her speech, “Wow nymph girl, what long hair you have, so just how high is your rank?” the mage grinned “I grew my hair out, i am a peasant, it's why i was thrown out” effie hissed back “She's worthless, i shouldn't have trusted her for safe passage. She's gonna get me killed. I was planning to lure her close to area 13 then turn her in.” indigo replied slyly. “Bitch i thought you were gonna help me find my sister!” effie shouted to the imposter “Ok fine, but if your lying ill get you before you realise who i am” the mage giggled with her words. indigo , or thats who she said she is, grabbed effie by the shoulder and walked her to area 13 “look for project672. She can help you” a voice in her head said. She had forgot nymphs can communicate mentally with siblings and parents at close distances. They got to the front desk. “I have a nymph for you. She double crossed me so i took her to you.” indigo said calm and collected. Effie struggled to make it look convincing “DONT DO THIS TO ME!” effie cried out with a look of anguish on her face. A man with a syringe soon came around and effie passed out immidietly Effie woke up she was in an all white room, the walls were soft the bed had a single, small fleece blanket. One wall was clear glass-like substance with holes in it, effie walked to it and looked across the room to see other identicle rooms each with a prisoner inside.she was able to see one cubicle that was different the clear wall had wires running through it. A sign had the number 672 next to the door. “Hey 672!” effie shouted across the hall, the guars thankfully didnt hear. “What” a girl hopped up, her body had metel rings around it, she only was able to move her knees to get to the front. Her face looked like she was 12 years old, but she had the body of a grown woman. Her hair was messy and sprang up, it seemed to be naturally wavy but the neglect had left it messy and knotted. “Indigo sent me to find you” effie said “Oh so she finally decided to help me? Ive been in here for 14 years. I am an unclassified but i lived with the witches learning porwerful magic.” the girl explained and smiled. Her big round glazed over eyes had a mean glare as her lips curled into a grin. “Ive been dreaming of this since my incarceration” her fingers started twitching and she hoppd back “They let me out with the others at 12:00 evry day, talk to me then. Ill be able to move a bit” the girl shut up as a guard walked by. Effie sat down on the white bed, the pillow was sewn to the bed. The blanket was a small scrap. Effie put the blanket over her and layed down. “Dinner” a guard shouted and opened a slot at the bottom of the door, a covered tray slid in. effie opened the tray and sniffed the contents. There were beans covered in a brown sludge that smelled sweet, there was rice and tan lumps that smelled of something like chicken. Effie opened up the lump to reveal ‘meat’ inside. The outside was like breadcrumbs. Effie took a bite of the dry salty meaty lump. Ew, its so salty! She thought to herself as she ate it. The beans were sweet and kinda spicy “Guard. What is this food?” she shouted “Uh its baked beans, rice and chicken nuggets” the guard replied. “This is good but its not nutritious at all! This much sodium is unheard of where im from.” another prisoner grumbled, scarfing down one of 2 meals a day. Effie slid into bed and accepted that she may be there for a while.